Not Just A Woman
by kiboojosama
Summary: Nice Robin is a crewmate, a nakama, and an intelligent woman. Zoro doesn't see her as anything more than that, at first. But gradually, as they travel, that starts to change. As he sees more facets of this carefully guarded woman, he can't help but see her as something more. (This is a slow romance that will wind itself in and out of the anime, agreeing with canon.)
1. Chapter 1

Not Just A Woman

* * *

One Piece is written by Eiichiro Oda-sensei and I am not worthy. I am simply playing in his sandbox for a limited time and do not make any claim upon his characters, world, or anything he has created. This is a story by a fan, made for other fans' enjoyment.

* * *

Author's note: Anyone remember that episode in Skypiea when Zoro catches Robin after she's struck by lightning? (What am I saying, every Zoro x Robin shipper in the world remembers that moment!) Anyway, Zoro says: "She's only a woman." I think he comes to the conclusion later that Robin is anything _but_ "just a woman" as the story continues, hence the title of the fic.

Also, I'm writing this because I want a nice, slow buildup of a romance between Robin and Zoro. One that would actually work with canon, that is. So I'm weaving this story in and around the anime episodes. FYI. I'll give you either location titles or enough hints for you to figure out where they must be in the story as you read. Oh, and I have no beta reader for this story, so any grammar mistakes rest solely on my head. I tried to catch them all, but I never see my own mistakes, soooo…yeah. Sorry in advance.

Okay, I'll stop rambling, you can go read now.

* * *

Chapter One

I settled into my favorite spot on the deck with a yawn, shifting my shoulders until I found just the right angle. Someone (Usopp?) had cut the grass while I was up in the nest training because the grass was more prickly than it had been and it smelled like freshly cut watermelon. I liked the scent and a smile unconsciously tugged at my mouth as I closed my eyes. Mm, with the sun pleasantly warming my skin and the familiarity of the slight rocking of _Sunny_ lulling me to sleep, it was just perfect for a na—

I shot to my feet in the next second, swords temporarily abandoned on the grass. That soft, startled cry hadn't been loud, but instinct had me moving before I could really analyze it. I had covered a full stride toward the rear of the ship before I even realized what the danger was.

Robin was falling.

Her back was toward the ground, arms and legs upwards as gravity sucked her quickly toward the deck. She had her arms crossing, as if to activate her Devil's Fruit ability, but I knew she wouldn't get it done in time.

I put more strength into my legs, propelling me forward faster, and stretched out my arms to their absolute limit. _Please—make—it—in—time!_

In the next second my hands folded around her body, arms cradling her weight. Stretched out like I was, it felt beyond awkward to catch her like this and I instinctively brought her closer to my chest in a protective manner, my torso folding over hers. The momentum and angle sent me to my knees and I slid on the grass, feeling her gasp at the impact against my chest.

For a second, I just knelt there, breathing. My heart thudded loud in my ears, almost as hard as it did when I geared up to fight a very tough opponent. That…that had been beyond scary. To see her heading head first toward the ground like that. She didn't move or say anything and I felt another flash of fear race up my spine. I _had_ caught her right, hadn't I? She wasn't somehow injured? I lifted my head a little, giving her space to breathe, and demanded, "You okay?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes, her hand clutched in my shirt, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. Her mouth moved once, soundlessly, then she managed, "I-I'm fine. Thank you, Zoro-san."

"Oi, Marimo! You caught her properly, right?" The idiot love-cook demanded from the railing above. "She isn't injured, is she?!"

I ignored him—I usually do—and instead rose, putting us both back on our feet. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Just an accident," she assured me with that calm smile she usually wore. I was sure it was a mask to cover up her speeding heartbeat. "I was passing by the kitchen just as Sanji-san came out with a large tray."

So, in other words, the idiot had knocked her over the railing. I turned to give him a glare. "You idiot, she could have been seriously hurt because of your carelessness!"

For a split second he looked honestly remorseful about that. His sense of chivalry, or whatever it was, was probably nagging at him about now. But it didn't last more than a moment before he launched himself over the railing, landing neatly in front of Robin, and started swooning at her feet and vowing to never allow her to face such danger again.

I rolled my eyes, praying for patience. Robin, used to his antics, smiled at him and assured him that everything was fine. That just encouraged him, and he started up all over again, as he seemed to think that he should have been the one to catch her. That would have been a neat trick, actually – to cause her to fall and then catch her on the ground at the same time.

Chopper came out of his room to ask what the commotion was about, which set love-cook off all over again. His prattling was getting on my nerves, it normally does, but I had this molten hot ball of anger in my chest that wasn't going away either.

I eyed him thoughtfully. He wasn't a Devil's Fruit user, so if I pitch him overboard, he likely won't drown, right? Maybe a dip in the ocean would cool his head a bit.

If nothing else, it would make me feel better.

Decided, I picked him up by the waist and hefted him over my head.

"O-oi!" he protested, wriggling fruitlessly. "Marimo, what the hell—"

"Heave-ho." With a (I admit it) evil smile, I tossed him overboard.

He made a very satisfying splash when he hit the water.

From different areas of the ship, people started popping out to see what was going on. Love-cook (un)fortunately rose quickly back to the surface and his head broke above the water with no trouble, blond hair slicked back and revealing those weird eyebrows of his. His face was flushed redder than a lobster and he shook an angry fist at me. "What the hell, Marimo!"

"Penance," I drawled down at him, not at all bothered that he was probably planning out my funeral arrangements. "I don't care what your excuse is, you don't put one of the girls in danger."

That made a dent with him when nothing else would have and he actually looked shame faced. Idiot. When I thought about how hurt Robin could have been just because of his carelessness, it made me wish I'd thrown him farther. With ankle weights on his legs.

"Wait, Zoro-san," Robin protested, a hand hovering near my arm that never quite touched me. "It was an honest accident! Sanji-san would never intentionally harm me, we all know that."

"If it wasn't an accident, I would have done a lot worse to him," I informed her bluntly. Her eyes flew wide. It was an odd feeling to have shocked this normally unshockable woman twice in five minutes.

"B-but—" she spluttered.

It was even weirder to see her lost for words. I don't think that's ever happened before. Me, I wasn't much for talking unless something needed to be said. But I could tell from the way that Nami looked at me, and Franky, that they didn't get it either. Well, Franky I could sort of understand since he'd only been with us a few weeks, and obviously Robin wouldn't get it because I'd never treated her like a real part of the crew until we went to get her from Enies Lobby. Before that, I had protected her because Luffy told me too and that was it.

Alright, fine, I'd make myself clear. I let out a sigh and turned so I could face all three of them. "Nami, Robin, I know very well that you're strong fighters and you can take care of yourselves." Mostly. Unless the opponent was monstrously strong. "But I'm not blind either. Neither of you have the same physical strength or durability that us guys do. You're easier to hurt. It's as simple as that. It's _our_ job—" I included every man on this ship in that 'our' even Chopper "—to make sure you're not hurt."

Love-cook had managed to climb back on board at this point, dripping sea water all over the place and smelling like kelp. He looked like a drowned rat with his clothes sticking to him like that. I aimed my last words at him. "So it's very unforgivable for one of us to have been the ones to put you in danger."

Sanji really couldn't meet my eyes. Guilt fully kicked in, eh?

Luffy, with an unusually serious look on his face, came up to stand between me and Sanji. "It was a good catch, Zoro," he complimented me.

I gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"But I think you're a little hard on Sanji." Luffy lit up in a sudden smile. "So no more tossing him, okay? Franky!"

"Yo!"

"I bet you can fix this," Luffy suggested. "Make something so this can't happen again."

"Super leave it to me!" Franky agreed, already heading for his tools.

With all of this settled, more or less, I headed back for my napping spot. Hopefully the chaos of the day had already happened and I could have an uninterrupted snooze.

Alas, it was not to be. Nami followed on my heels, her voice pitched low so that it wouldn't carry. "Since when do the guys protect us from all danger?"

"I didn't say that," I responded in annoyance. Couldn't she leave anything alone?

"Zoro, since joining up with Luffy, I've been in danger all the time!"

"Not my fault," I retorted. It honestly wasn't, either. It was always Luffy's fault. "I've never intentionally left you in a situation that you couldn't somehow handle." I have, on occasion, gotten into situations that were over my head and left me unable to help anyone else, but hopefully I'd get strong enough in the near future to where that wouldn't happen anymore.

She opened her mouth, paused as she thought about it, then frowned. I took advantage of this lull in the interrogation to settle comfortably back on the grass.

Nami sank onto her heels next to me, apparently unable to let this go. "So you see Robin properly as a woman now?"

I blinked at this sudden switch in topics. "What?"

"Before, you looked at her like she was the devil incarnate. You only put up with her because Luffy told you to. So when did that change to 'you're a girl, I need to protect you', hmmm?"

I gave her a _you must be kidding_ look. It didn't faze her. "Nami. I noticed from the beginning she was a woman. You'd have to be blind not to."

"That's not what I'm asking. When did you decide you needed to protect her?"

"Oh, I don't know, the minute we discovered she was going to die for us?" I shot back sarcastically. Really, was that so hard to figure out?

"She'd a hardcore assassin and Devil's Fruit user, but you still feel the need to protect her?" Nami questioned with a strange intensity. What was with that note of excitement in her voice?

I rolled my eyes to the sky, annoyed by this line of questioning and not seeing a good reason for it. Seriously, why did it matter? "If I answer you, will you go away?"

"Yes," she answered promptly.

I didn't really buy that—this woman could out bargain hardened criminals—but tried playing the game anyway. "Nami, like I said, I'm not blind. Devil's Fruit ability aside, Robin's got all the strengths and weaknesses of every other woman. It's also pretty obvious that despite the fact she's about my height, she's not very big. In fact, I'd say you two were close in size."

Nami blinked. "We are, actually."

I thought as much. After all, I've carried both of them at different times so it was an easy thing to notice. "Robin's weak in some ways. She's too prone to get into the thick of trouble and not ask for help when she needs to. I understand why—after twenty years of not having help to rely on, it's a hard habit to break—but that's why I keep a closer eye on her than anyone else. All of you, you'll let me know upfront if something is too much for you to handle. Her? She won't say a word."

Nami's eyebrows arched in an impressed manner. "I didn't realize you were so observant with people."

I jerked a thumb at Luffy. "With a captain like that, the first mate has to be."

She grimaced. "Point. Still, I would have thought that out of the two of us, you would have found Robin to be the better fighter and not worried about her at all."

_Actually, out of the two of you, you're scarier_. I carefully clamped my mouth shut before I accidentally said that out loud.

"Hmmm." She pushed off on her knees and stood back up. "Well, that explains a few things."

"Can I sleep now?" I asked plaintively. I'd had the dawn watch this morning and was short on sleep at the moment.

"Yes, yes," she flapped a hand at me in dismissal as she turned away.

(End Chapter One)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Seriously, this was ridiculous. We'd barely left Water 7 two weeks ago and we were already out of food? I realize that Luffy is a complete glutton, and Sanji does his best to keep him from raiding the fridge, but to have to stop at an island and stock up on food a bare _two weeks _out of port is crazy. The Grand Line is one of the most unpredictable seas out there. Why would Luffy eat us out of house and ship without care when we had no way of knowing how long it would actually take for us to reach the next island?

Maybe I should have a quiet word with Franky. Surely he could idiot-proof the kitchen so a certain captain couldn't get into it.

Sighing, I took a look at the island we had just pulled in to. The port didn't look all that different from other ports, with a fair-sized town spreading out around the coastline. Seemed a nice enough place, but most of them did at first glance. I wouldn't know how much trouble could be found here until I walked the main street. At least this place wasn't one of those one-season-only islands. It had a proper forest outside of the town, and a mountain off in the distance, the weather a nice sunny day without being scorching warm.

Sanji stood at the gangplank and started issuing orders. "Listen, we don't want to stay here long. So I'm splitting you up with certain assignments. Franky, get me flour, sugar, and rice. As much as you can buy or carry."

"Super will do!" Franky agreed amiably.

"Wait, why are you issuing orders?" Luffy asked in confusion, a half-pout forming. He never liked it when someone else but him gave the orders.

"Because _you_ ate all the food!" Nami and Sanji snapped at him at the same time.

He flinched back and rubbed at his neck with a sheepish smile. "My bad, my bad."

There wasn't a trace of regret in his tone. I rolled my eyes. Definitely had to have that talk with Franky.

"Marimo, get the sake," Sanji continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Chopper, get me any vegetables and fruits that look good."

"Roger!" Chopper acknowledged with his usual energy.

"Usopp, I need fresh water. Oh, and if there's any tea or cola to be had, get that too."

We were always short on cola, considering that was what the _Sunny_ ran on, so that was a good idea. If I found any while I was out, I'd pick up some as well.

"I'll get the meat," Sanji concluded. "Robin-chwan, Nami-swan, you don't need to do any of this so you can stay here if you wish."

"No, there's a few things I need, so I'll shop as well," Nami responded.

"What about me?" Luffy demanded, pointing a finger at himself.

"_You stay and guard the ship_!" Nami and Sanji growled at him, again in unison. They were strangely in sync today.

"Che." Shoulders slumping, Luffy shuffled back toward the deck swing.

We all started down the gangplank, the wood rattling a little against the deck as our weight shifted it. I paused with my feet on the deck and gave a suspicious look behind me, but it looked like (for once) Luffy would behave and actually guard the ship.

"Zoro-san, do you mind if I accompany you?" Robin asked.

I turned to look at her. She hadn't said anything before, but I'd assumed that she had shopping to do of her own since she left the _Sunny_. "Well, I don't mind, but all I'm doing is buying sake and coming straight back here."

"That's fine," she assured me, smile upturning the corners of her mouth. "I don't need to buy anything. I just wanted to stretch my legs a little."

While all of this sounded plausible, I had this lurking suspicion that she had actually attached herself to me because she was afraid I would get lost the second I stepped foot into town. Not that I get lost. No, it's just that new places like this were confusing and they never labeled the roads, so it was easy to get turned around. Yeah, that was all.

If she had started teasing me about a poor sense of direction, like Nami, Chopper or Sanji typically did, then I would have turned her down flat. But she was nice about it, and didn't seem to have any ulterior motives, so I shrugged assent. "Fine. Let's go."

She fell into step beside me and we walked into the town. Everyone else was already well ahead of us, some of them disappearing into stores. We passed the first row of buildings, all of them made of wood, most of them more than one story, and already the place looked confusing. All the shops looked alike, streets seemed to branch off in every direction, and we weren't more than ten steps into the town! I swear, people like Nami, who can navigate and always find their way, amaze me.

I had my eyes peeled for any signs of a brewery, or a tavern, so I admit that at first I didn't notice. It was the low murmurs of male voices, all in tones of admiration and lust, that caught my ear. Then someone let out a whistle and called out a particularly lewd suggestion to the woman at my side. I turned my head just enough to catch his eye, giving him a glare that promised I would break his jaw if he said _one more word_.

The jerk immediately shut his filthy trap and turned away as if he hadn't said anything to begin with.

"It needn't bother you, Zoro-san," Robin murmured for my ears only. "I'm used to such."

She shouldn't have to be, dammit. I realize that most men are scum when it comes to a beautiful woman but there's limits. I let out a growl. "Robin, do us both a favor and take my arm."

"Eh?" she blinked at me, not at all expecting that request.

"Take my arm," I repeated patiently. "It'll make it more obvious that you're with me."

She cast a look around her. "I see."

She was a smart woman, she knew what I meant. If they assumed she was my lover, they'd leave her alone aside from a lecherous glance or two and I wouldn't be forced to break jaws all over town. Without hesitation, she linked her arm with mine, and I swear I heard more than one man behind me curse aloud. Jealous, eh? I bit back a smirk. If they only knew she wasn't my lover…I wasn't about to explain though.

We kept walking, in what felt like circles, but I knew it wasn't because Robin didn't say anything about retracing our steps. Unless she was also confused by this labyrinth of a town? I started swearing in my head. At this rate, we'd never get back to the _Sunny_.

"Have you ever," Robin asked suddenly, "protected Nami like this? Escorted her to protect her from other men, I mean."

"Huh? Oh. No, never. But she'd scalp me if I tried. To her, those men back there were prime targets to con. She enjoys fleecing idiots." And non-idiots, for that matter. I didn't want to even think about how much I owed her.

"Yes, that's true." She lifted a hand to her mouth and chuckled. She shifted so that she walked a little closer to me. "I'm glad you're doing this, though. Dealing with men like that gets tiresome."

Yeah, I bet it did. Maybe I should make sure that someone went with Robin from now on when we were in a strange port. I took that thought a step further and frowned. The question was, who to send? If Luffy went with her, he'd be mistaken for her kid brother and that wouldn't intimidate anyone. Chopper, Brook and Usopp flat wouldn't be taken at all seriously. Love-cook would take all of three steps with her before fainting from blood loss.

Which left me.

I heaved an internal sigh. Alright, mental note, if the place looked shady I needed to stick close to the girls, Robin especially.

"Oh, there's a bookstore." Robin's voice became more animated, excited. "Do you mind if we step in for a moment?"

I couldn't begin to see the appeal considering she had a huge library already in the ship, but it didn't matter to me, so I shrugged assent. Maybe I can ask for directions to a brewery or something while she's browsing.

We stepped into the store, a slightly dim place that had books crammed into every nook and cranny. I swear to you, a full grown man would not be able to fit in between the aisles. I took two steps inside the door, and stayed planted right there, afraid that if I ventured in any further, I'd set off an avalanche of books. The place smelled dusty too, as if no one had cleaned since the turn of the century.

Oddly enough, this excited Robin more than turned her off. She approached an aging man—the shopkeeper?—and asked him if he had books on history and the like. She even rattled off several titles she was looking for. He nodded at one or two, which excited her further, and they slithered in between stacks of books, heading deeper into the store.

I didn't understand her fascination with history, but I respected it. Her knowledge had saved our hides more than once after all. So I patiently stood my ground and waited for her to unearth whatever it was she was looking for.

It took a few minutes longer than I expected, but they came back without anything crashing down onto them or getting completely covered in dust, which took a miracle in this place. Robin had not two, but three books in her hands. She paid for them with a winsome smile, like a child with an unexpected birthday present, and held them close to her chest.

She looked so happy that I found myself smiling at her smile. Strange woman. As she came back to me, I asked, "Old man, is there a brewery or tavern near here? Somewhere that sells good sake."

"Oh, sure, sure," he assured me in a voice that creaked like an ancient bellows. "Go down the street," he pointed in the right direction, "and take the second road on your left. Tim's Brewery is there."

"Thanks." I waited for Robin to take my arm again before leading us back out onto the street.

She tugged me almost instantly, facing me the opposite direction. "He said to go this way."

Did he? "You sure? I thought it was this way."

Robin just smiled. "The ship's that way."

I looked both directions up and down the street and scratched at the back of my head. "This town is so damn confusing. Are you sure? Really? Alright, we'll try it your way first."

Since she seemed to know where to go, I let her take the lead. As we walked, I glanced at the spines of the books, reading the titles. "Herbs, Remedies and Uncommon Mixtures?" I read aloud in confusion. Those had nothing to do with history.

"Hmm?" she glanced from my face to the books in her hands. "Oh, that one. I bought it for Chopper. He doesn't have this one, and I thought he might find it interesting."

I blinked at her. "How in the world do you know he doesn't have that one?"

"I've read everything he has," she responded simply, as if it was no great feat.

Granted, I see a new book in her hands on a daily basis, so I know that she reads like lightning, which means she'd run out of new things to read soon. But to read _Chopper's_ books?! It was like reading a foreign language. "You must have been very desperate for something new to read."

"No," she corrected, "I studied them on purpose. Is that really so surprising?"

"Yes," I told her bluntly. "It really is."

"Truly? I didn't think so. I just realized one day that Chopper is the only one with any medical knowledge whatsoever. But what if something happened to him? Or we were separated from him? Wouldn't it be more prudent if at least one other person on board knew something about medicine?"

I turned that over in my mind for a moment and immediately saw her point. We'd gone so long without a doctor at all that when we finally got Chopper, I had assumed all of our problems were solved. But Robin was right, if anything happened to the little guy, we were in serious trouble. "I'm glad it's you that's learning."

"Oh? Why me particularly?"

"Because you're smart and you're not easily rattled," I answered without thinking. She flushed a little at this praise and I suddenly realized it was probably the first time I had ever complimented her. It made the mood a little awkward. To cover that up, I kept talking. "Think about it. Luffy would try to cure everything by having you eat meat—"

Robin choked on a laugh.

"—Usopp would faint if you were bleeding, Franky would try to build some sort of a machine to fix the situation or turn you into a cyborg—"

She laughed even harder at that, nodding in agreement.

Encouraged, I continued, "—Nami would charge you a fortune for anything she did, and Sanji and Brook would be so busy fighting on who got to treat the girls, that no one would get medical attention at all."

"What about you?" Robin challenged, an eyebrow arched. "I've seen you patch people up before."

"Oh sure, if it's a sword cut or something obvious, I can tie a bandage on you. But if it's a disease or something, you're flat out of luck. I'm 100% sure that I will mix up the wrong herbs and accidentally poison any patient handed to me." I didn't say that just to get her to laugh, either. I knew my limits all too well. I abruptly realized that I had been so focused on our conversation that I had no idea where I was anymore. "Did we pass that second street?"

"No, it's just up ahead." She pointed to it. "See the tavern sign? We turn there."

"Doesn't this place confuse you at all?" I complained to her. It felt unfair that she was so certain of where we were.

"I've been in more confusing places," she responded with an enigmatic smile.

Robin led us straight to the brewery as if the old man's directions had been perfect (which they hadn't been, he'd been off by a street), and I bought the sake. There was a general store right next door, so we stopped in there too and I bought all the cola they had. It made for an awkward bundle to cart back to the ship. I had two boxes of sake on one shoulder and another two boxes of cola on the other.

"I'll lead the way back, shall I?" Robin volunteered as I joined her on the street.

I actually didn't need a guide back—I pretty much knew how to get to the ship from here—but her taking lead meant she would be in front of me, and I could keep an eye on her that way. So I said, "Sure."

She immediately took a turn she wasn't supposed to, but she did it was such confidence that I didn't have the heart to correct her. So I just followed along behind, most of my view blocked by the boxes riding on my shoulders. They weren't heavy, but they were certainly awkward, and I had to keep a tight hold on them to keep them from shifting.

From nowhere, something tackled me around the legs, nearly sending me face first into the street. "Whoa!"

"Zoro, help!" Chopper's voice came from my knees. "They're trying to eat me!"

What?! I quickly put the boxes down so that I could see the situation for myself. It didn't take long to understand what Chopper meant. Two mountain men—they couldn't be anything else, not with those worn in leathers and scraggly beards—were coming fast, both of them with rifles in their hands. My eyes narrowed. What kind of buffoon tries to eat a reindeer that's wearing _clothes_ for heaven's sake?

"Robin, Chopper, both of you stay behind me," I ordered. "And keep an eye on the boxes."

The mountain men slowed as they caught sight of me, sheltering their prey. I put a hand on Wado and snapped up the hilt so that an inch of steel showed, making it clear that I meant business. "I'd suggest stopping," I told them flatly.

One of them pointed a finger in Chopper's direction. "That there's our prey."

"That is named Chopper," I corrected in as menacing a voice as possible. "He's our ship's doctor."

"You can't have no reindeer as a doctor!"

Of all the stupid, ignorant…._argh_. "Chopper, say something."

"I have been!" he protested, still clinging to one leg. "They think it's a hallucination brought on by some mushrooms they ate last night!"

I sucked in a breath and blew it out, feeling my patience at this situation evaporate. Alright, let's put this in terms the idiots can understand. "He's not your prey, boys, he's _my_ reindeer. Now you need to ask yourself, just how bad do you want venison for dinner?" I fell into a fighting stance, ready to bring the fight to them before they could take proper aim and fire.

They took in my stance, the sword ready to cut them in half, and the little reindeer quivering behind me. They might be idiots, but even they could do basic math. That little bit of meat wouldn't be worth the trouble of going through me to get it. With a lot of grumbling and a look of disgust and frustration, they turned on their heels and left.

I returned Wado to its sheath and looked down at Chopper. "This is a first. I don't think anyone's ever tried to eat you before."

"It's actually the second time," he grimaced. "It almost happened in Alabasta too."

Really? Maybe I need to arrange an escort for Chopper too…

"Did you find any vegetables or fruits?" Robin asked.

Chopper shook his head. "Those men found me before I could try to buy anything."

I looked down the street. The ship wasn't far from here. "Let me get these boxes to the ship and then I'll come shopping with you."

He looked up at me with shining eyes of gratitude. "Thank you!"

Hefting the boxes up onto my shoulders, I started off for the ship. Chopper and Robin both instantly grabbed me and turned me around the opposite direction. "This way," Robin corrected, her tone amused.

"No, can't be," I protested although I didn't stop walking. "Isn't it the other way? Are you sure?"

"We're positive, Zoro," Chopper said with (for some reason) a long sigh.

"This town is so damn confusing," I complained aloud.

* * *

(End Chapter 2)

Author's Note: Okay, I lied, I could post two chapters today after all. But I seriously have to write more in-between scenes before posting anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I'm badly out of practice writing fanfiction, so hearing that other people are enjoying the story warms my heart. In fact, it's outright encouraging. I shall endeavor to keep the chapters flowing.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I knew that Luffy had taken quite the beating on Thriller Bark. I mean, that had been blatantly obvious to everyone. But _knowing_ that he'd taken a beating and _experiencing_ the beating are two very different things. When Sanji came around and found me, standing there dripping blood after Kuma had gone, I honestly don't know how I kept standing. Sheer stubbornness, I guess. And when he hauled me directly to Chopper, I don't remember anything said to me, or what I might have said in return.

I pretty much slept for days on end, getting up to eat and then going back to sleep. (I suspect Chopper drugged me. I've been severely injured before, I know good and well that you don't rest easy when you're hurting. I slept faaaar too good during those first days.) But then I started feeling a little better. Like, not-eligible-for-burial-in-the-next-twenty-four-hours better. Well enough, at least, to feel a little stir crazy.

Sitting around has never been my thing. The whole reason I'd been sent to the dojo in the first place was because the adults around me was sick of dealing with my tireless energy and they found something for me to do to work all that out of my system. So even though I was injured, and aching, and sore, I found it impossible to sit still.

I lay on the bed in Chopper's room, staring at the clock hanging over his desk. I swear the thing is busted. Its hands haven't moved a bit since the last time I looked. Who knows how long I've been lying here, staring blindly at the ceiling? But Chopper was well and gone, so now was my chance to escape.

Easing the blankets out of my way, I shifted so I could sit upright. Ow. Owowowowow okay, that's a bad angle. Mental note, don't do that in the near future. Breathing heavily through my nose, I managed to get fully upright. Phew. A little touch and go for a moment, but I'm fine. Now, where the hell had he put my shoes? Aw, screw it, I don't need them for running around in the _Sunny_ anyway.

At that moment the door opened and I froze, not really wanting to hear another of Chopper's lectures on taking it easy. But it wasn't Chopper that came inside. Robin gave me a swift glance from head to toe, one eyebrow arched in challenge. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I'm tired of lying in here," I tried not to sound like a whining five year old. I have a feeling I failed. "It's boring. I just want to walk around a little."

"I would think," she said in that smooth, cool voice of hers, "that someone who is bearing the pain and injuries of _two_ people wouldn't be so eager to get up."

Two people…wait…my eyes crossed. "How the hell—?!"

"I overheard your conversation." She said this like it was a simple statement, an obvious reason even. She didn't even look flustered as she drew up a chair so that she could sit at my bedside.

My brows furrowed as I thought about that. "You weren't anywhere nearby. How did you…wait. You did that ear trick of yours again, didn't you?"

She just smiled at me, not at all embarrassed that she had purposefully eavesdropped. "I don't know why you are keeping what you did quiet."

I groaned. "I have a couple of good reasons for that."

Her head cocked slightly. "Such as?"

"One, you already set a bad example for sacrificing yourself to save everyone else," I retorted in exasperation. "If they discover I did it too, it'll become a _habit_, and a bad one."

Was that a smile lurking at the corners of her mouth? "I don't think so. But what's your other reason?"

"Can you imagine how Luffy will react if he discovers what I did? He's got this idea in his head that it's perfectly okay for him to sacrifice himself for us, but he doesn't like it when we try to do the same for him. He's…well…" I rubbed at my forehead, getting a headache just picturing it. "He'd be very, very mad if he learned about it. I'd rather not have to put up with him in a mood, thanks."

She had that unreadable expression on her face again. "One would think, listening to you, that you didn't have any nobility in you."

I snorted. "I'm a pirate, and you expect nobility?"

"You regularly save the people around you and don't expect rewards for it. I believe that is what nobility means."

Damn woman is making me blush. Clearing my throat I asked, "What did you come in here for?"

"Oh, you're not going to deny that?" her mouth lifted into a smirk.

"_Robin_."

Smirk widening, she didn't continue to tease, thankfully, but said instead, "I actually came in here to distract you. Chopper predicted that you would try to escape the minute his back was turned."

"Dammit," I grumbled under my breath. He's more clever than I gave him credit for.

"Actually, there is information that you have that I want to learn."

I blinked at her. "_I _have information that you want?"

"As it happens, yes." She held up two fingers. "Two things, really. The first is, can you tell me the full history of this crew before I came into it? Sometimes all of you react to things in a surprising manner, because of something that happened before, and it's quite baffling to me."

Oh. Come to think of it, it would be. "Sure, I guess. What's the other question?"

"Your swords. You seem quite familiar with the history for each one, and yet I have no knowledge of them at all. Where do each of them come from?"

That second question wandered into more personal territory for me. Well, with the Wado it did. But I could tell her most of it and skip the part of how I inherited it, I suppose. And talking to her would not only give her information she wanted, but it would keep me from going crazy. "Are you wanting to know about the swords just because of curiosity?"

"It's living history, in a way," she explained, eyes intent on the three swords resting near the headboard. "I can't resist asking."

Fair enough. "I'll start with them, first. It'll take less time to explain than everything the crew has gotten into."

"Alright." She crossed her arms over her knees and leaned toward me, expression intense. "Tell me about the white one first. It's your first sword, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's called the Wado Ichimonji. Its maker was…" As I detailed the crafting and history of all three swords, Robin listened to me intently, making notes and sometimes stopping me to ask further questions. She even attempted to draw the swords—attempt being a kind word for it. For such a talented woman, art was definitely her weak point. I could tell it was a sword, but other than that…

The conversation was strangely enjoyable. I don't know how much time passed but I went through the history of the swords and started on how I met a scrawny kid with a straw hat. I had to shift now and again as my injuries pulled at me, making certain positions uncomfortable after any length of time. I kept getting these weird muscle spasms in my right hand, too.

Robin noticed—I'm beginning to think there's little she doesn't notice—and put her notebook aside before reaching out and taking my hand in both of hers. I stumbled to a stop mid-sentence, confused by what she was doing. "It's just a spasm, Robin. It'll pass."

"I think I can help." Her thumbs spread out over my palm in a slow, soothing motion. "I've been studying Chopper's books, remember?"

Oh. Yeah, she had said that. "Testing your knowledge on me, eh?"

Robin glanced up, caught my smile, and shrugged. "Why not? Your tolerance level for pain is higher, after all."

She has such a demented sense of humor. I laughed in spite of myself. "So I'm a better guinea pig? Thanks for that."

"Continue," she encouraged me, her eyes intent on what her hands were doing. "You were tied to a stake for execution and…?"

I had a hard time focusing on what I should say as honestly, her touch was the first good thing I'd felt in days. In this small, enclosed room, it was easy to smell her too, a sweet scent that tugged at me. I was too injured to have any real reaction to it, but there was a purely male part of me that enjoyed the attentions from a beautiful woman. But I picked up the story where I'd left off, telling of how I'd become the first crew member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"You left with him in that small boat? Just like that?" she asked curiously.

"Didn't you do the same?" I turned the question right back around. "I mean, you just got on our ship—without even an invitation—and joined the crew."

"It's entirely different," she denied. "You hadn't seen his full fighting power at that time, had you? And he barely had a boat to go to sea with. I, on the other hand, joined when he had a crew and a ship to sail on. I'd also been saved by him."

"Was it really that—him saving you—that made you follow him?" I'd always wanted to ask her that question. Now seemed like a good time to do so. "You said something about you not wanting to live so he had to take 'responsibility' for you."

"I meant my words quite literally. I had given up, then, on ever seeing my dream to fruition. I didn't see any hope for the future and I wanted to die down there." Her hands gradually stopped and her eyes went dark with remembered pain. "But he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and hauled me back to the surface, determined that I should live. I didn't know what to do with myself. In hindsight, it was selfish to demand that my savior be responsible for me."

Very much so. Luffy hadn't seemed to mind it, though. Perhaps he'd known instinctively that if he just gave Robin a little time, she'd find her feet again.

Shaking her head at herself, she asked, "How is it? Better?"

"Shaking's gone," I assured her, relieved that her attention had worked.

"Other hand?"

"Oh, please."

Robin picked up the left hand and started doing her gentle massaging again. "We've been sidetracked, I'm afraid. You got into the boat with him, and then…"

"And then we got into more trouble. We always do when Luffy's around." I swear he has a trouble magnet in him somewhere. "But this time, trouble had a name to it: Nami."

What might have been a soft laugh came from Robin. "Is that right? She was the next to join?"

"Well, yes and no. It was rather complicated at first. In fact, it depends on who you ask on who joined after me. You ask Luffy, it's Nami, because to him she was always nakama. If you ask Usopp, he'll say he was next, cause he agreed to be part of the crew before Nami did." Me, I was just confused and didn't care to think about it. "See, this was how it worked—"

At that point, Franky stuck his head in through the door, talking as he did. "Zoro-bro, Sanji said dinner would be ready in a minute and to call both of you if you're…up…" he paused, taking in our position with a slow blink. "Ah, I'm interrupting."

"Not at all," Robin demurred, meaning it. "Zoro-san, I'll fetch a tray for you."

"Eh, no!" I protested. "I can eat with everyone."

"Your whole body is throbbing because you're sitting upright, you're not in any condition to walk freely about," she told me firmly. "Please, stay there while I fetch a tray."

The way that her hands twitched, as if wanting to use her Devil's Fruit power to physically hold me here, told me she was serious. In my condition, she probably could hold me down with ease. Dammit. Sighing, I held up a hand in surrender. "Fine."

Pleased to have gotten her way, she sauntered out of the room and toward the kitchen.

Franky watched her go for a moment before turning back to me, wheels obviously turning in his head.

"Don't get ideas, Franky," I said with a roll of the eyes. I could practically see a stupid theory being formed in his head.

He cocked his head. "I've never seen her touch someone else before, not on purpose."

"She was using me as a guinea pig for her new medical knowledge," I explained. Turns out, she wasn't half bad at putting theory into practice.

"Hmmm." His tone didn't sound as if he completely believed me. "And the reason why she was in here for several hours was because?"

"Chopper sicced her on me to make me behave." Not that I minded, now. Turns out, Robin's good company.

"Right." Again, for some reason his tone made me think he didn't really believe me. With another, penetrating look at me, he turned back around. "Looks like I have a new project for the _Sunny_."

What the hell was he talking about? I watched him go, baffled. He didn't even try to explain that cryptic sentence, just left as abruptly as he came in. Well, whatever the reason, I had perhaps a minute before either Robin or Chopper came back. Now would be a good time to wash up a little and change clothes.

I'd been praying that I would heal up quickly, just because I'd been so bored while recuperating, but if tomorrow was anything like today, maybe I wouldn't mind the injuries quite so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Aww, thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy. There's a few comments I want to address, though. To those of you that think Zoro is slightly out of character—is he really? Think about it. I grant you, he's not talkative on a regular basis on ship, but when he's with everyone, he's surrounded by complete loudmouths. (Here's looking at you, Usopp.) But you get him one-on-one, and he does like to talk. We see that in the very beginning, when it's just him and Luffy, again in Alabasta when he and Chopper have a long conversation walking through the desert, and a few other places. (He even talks with Sanji on Sabaody, after the 2 year lapse, for heaven's sake!) So I think he's the type who prefers individual conversations over group ones. I also don't think he's the brawn-over-brains type that we all assume him to be at first. He's said some very profound, thought-provoking things during this series. It's not like he's wandering around just thinking "DUHHHH" all the time. No one on the _Sunny_ does that. (With the possible exception of Luffy.)

Also, YES Zoro is highly protective of everyone in the crew. He comes to people's aid all the time. Think of how many scenes where someone's fighting and he's suddenly _there_, guarding their back. You think that's coincidence? Of course he's thinking about people, keeping an eye on the situation, ready to intervene if he needs to. He and Luffy are exactly alike in this regard. It's why they make such a perfect team.

Okay, all that said, back to the ficage!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Sailing towards Sabaody Archipelago_

Now, having music playing aboard the _Sunny_ is not unheard of. Most of the songs that Brook likes to play, I can recognize, though. This one was new to me. It had a sort of…I don't know, up tempo beat to it. I'm not a music expert, I couldn't begin to pinpoint what type it was.

I'm used to tuning out noise while I nap on the deck. It's a habit that's carried over from the _Merry_. I keep napping here because it's the best place to respond to danger, if something happens. When you're sailing the Grand Line, it's bound to happen. Although I wasn't in any real shape to respond to danger at the moment. I'd healed considerably since leaving Thriller Bark, but I wasn't 100% yet. I kept napping here out of sheer habit, I guess.

Brook picked up the tempo of the music, guitar nearly humming. Tuning out this music proved to be impossible, not with the other sounds that came with it—the clapping, swishing of material, and the light feminine laughter. Curiosity finally got the better of me and I opened my eyes, looking around for the source. Brook had a guitar in his hands as he leaned against the mast, his fingers flying over the strings, foot tapping a happy rhythm. He looked like he was playing…for…

For about three seconds, I forgot how to breathe.

My mouth felt dry, face hot, heart beating quick and hard. Holy mother of…that's just…hnng.

Before my incredulous eyes Robin and Nami were dancing. I mean _dancing_. With hips moving, breasts swaying, legs flashingdancing. Robin was definitely better at it. In fact, the way Nami watched her so carefully, it was obvious she was copying what the taller woman was doing. Robin had one hand on her hip, and she swayed her hips in an inviting way as she took small steps to the side before turning around in a circle and doing the same thing the other way. Then she turned again, her arm coming down in a sharp way, torso bending toward the ground, then up again in a graceful, smooth movement.

I licked my lips and was surprised I wasn't drooling.

Don't get me wrong, I knew before that Nami and Robin are both beautiful women. You'd have to be blind and six feet under to not notice. But, well, they were nakama. They were scary nakama. One of them can chuck lightning bolts at you and the other can strangle you without technically lifting a finger. So I never considered them like _that_.

Until this dance.

Franky came and sat down next to me with a grunt. He had a smirk on his face as he drawled, "Super sexy, isn't it?"

I nodded dumbly. I didn't trust myself to talk just yet.

"They started doing this about thirty minutes ago," he supplied without any prompting from me. "I don't know how it got started, only Nami found out that Robin knew how to do latin dancing. Hence the dance lesson."

And where and when did Robin learn, is my next question. No, the real next question is, how many lessons will it take before Nami feels like she's got the hang of this? A lot, I hope.

Franky leaned a little closer and whispered, "You might want to pick your jaw up off the deck, bro."

I snapped my mouth shut and shot him a glare. For some reason, he smirked wider at this.

The idiot cook appeared from the kitchen at this point, a tray of drinks in his hands. As usual, there were only two of them, because he never brought snacks to the rest of us unless we pestered him into it. He took one look at the dancing girls and his eyes went heart-shaped. "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, you look stunning dancing like that!"

Wait for it…three…two…one…yup, his nose is bleeding. Gushing, actually.

He's so predictable.

Chopper raced for the bleeding man, grabbing a handkerchief out of his pocket as he moved. "Sanji, you're bleeding!"

Sanji was too mesmerized by the scene in front of him to even react to Chopper climbing him like a tree to reach his nose.

The girls, pretty much used to Sanji being a love-struck idiot, ignored him and kept dancing. Or they did until he came right up to them with drinks in hand. Then they stopped and gratefully each took a glass.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," Robin said with a smile, her other hand fanning her face. "I forgot how hot this makes me."

"You look hot," Sanji assured her, nose still gushing blood. Chopper had several bandages shoved against his nose now, trying to stem the tide, but all it did was muffle the idiot cook's words.

For once, the idiot and I were in agreement. They did look hot, doing that.

Nami, who has a talent for embarrassing me, turned and gave me a smirk, hand on her hip in a suggestive way. "What did you think, Zoro? We were sexy, weren't we? Or do I even need to ask?"

To cover up my own reaction, I snorted and said dryly, "You would have been if I didn't know why you were learning. I know good and well that you'll use this to con men out of their money somehow."

For that, she threw the drink at me.

Of course I caught it easily, laughing. She's funny when she gets mad. Well, she's not funny when she has her weapon that Usopp made for her, but she didn't have that on her right now.

"Don't listen to him, Nami," Franky told her with a glint in his eye. "You and Robin were both smokin'."

I can't argue with that.

"What was that dance called?" Chopper asked, still pressing bandages against Sanji's nose. (The idiot had at this point fainted from hormone overload and was twitching on the grass. I silently wished him a non-recovery.)

"The Machete," Robin supplied before taking a long drink from her glass.

"The Machete?" I couldn't help but repeat in bemusement. Why would anyone name such a sexy dance after a weapon?

"This movement," Robin twirled her arm into the air and then came down with it, her hand nearly touching the grass in a graceful swing, "is called a 'machete,' that's why."

Oh. No, wait, I still don't see. Why name a dance move after a weapon at all?

"You're good at this," Franky complimented her. "I've seen people dance this before, but they messed it up mostly. Course, a lot of them were drunk trying it."

"That probably didn't help their balance any," Nami agreed with an expressive roll of the eyes. "Well, if Zoro's reaction is anything to go by, then I should be able to use this to my advantage very well."

Provoked by her words, I shot back without thinking, "Who said I was watching _you_?"

"Hoooo." Nami grinned at me evilly.

Franky and Brook let out a whistle, both of them grinning (well, with Brook it's hard to tell, but I assumed he was because he was laughing).

Robin just looked at me with eyebrows arched, an amused half-smile on her face. I think she knew that I'd said that just because of what Nami had said, but it was the truth, too. I hadn't really been paying attention to Nami.

My face felt on fire, and I knew I had to be blushing. Cursing under my breath, I shot to my feet and quickly retreated to the crow's nest.

"Coward!" Nami called after me teasingly.

I swore to myself I'd get even with her later.

ӜӜӜ

The night seemed perfectly peaceful, the sea flat and smooth like glass, reflecting the moon in a glowing haze. I've seen pictures like this one hanging on people's walls, but to me, those pictures wouldn't have done this scene justice. Seeing it with your own eyes, smelling the sea air, hearing the gentle laps of the waves against the boat…nothing could replace this. I sat in the nest, one leg tucked up under the other, with a window propped open. It had to be near midnight, now, as I'd taken over the watch a while ago. On nights like this, I didn't mind having second watch.

In the old days, when we still had the _Merry_, I had some pretty miserable watches. The weather doesn't care if a man has to sit in the crow's nest and watch out for dangers, after all. I'd sat through snow storms, rain storms, freezing cold weather and humid nights that nearly drowned me in my own sweat. I missed the _Merry_ in many ways, but not having to stand watch in the open. Franky's design for an enclosed crow's nest was genius, in my opinion. And I didn't say that just because it gave me a nice, out-of-the-way place to train, either.

The hatch opened on slightly creaking hinges—need to remember to oil those—and Robin's head popped through. I blinked, startled that anyone would be awake at this hour of the night. It couldn't be time to change shifts—I still had a good two hours left. I put a hand on Wado and asked her sharply, "Problem?"

"Not of the sort you can fight off," she responded, coming all the way through. "I…wish for your advice."

My what now? I didn't know which to be confused about first, that she willingly asked for advice, or that she came to me for it. I've seen Robin go to someone for help exactly once, after we left Alabasta. When she'd been lost and unwilling to keep living, she'd gone to Luffy, demanding that he take care of her. (Which he hadn't. But no one but she had expected him to.) Still, that was the only time I remembered her asking for help of any sort. So the fact that she came asking for it alarmed me. Just how serious was this?

And why in the world did she come to me? This part was equally confusing, as she seemed more open with Nami than anyone else on board. Granted, we'd gotten into the habit of talking a lot more recently, mostly because of my recovery after Thriller Bark. And we'd discovered that both of us enjoyed a good round of poker so we often had games after dinner. But I didn't think she trusted my opinion enough to come looking for it.

One look at her face said she was dead serious, though. I waved her closer, silently inviting her to sit on the bench with me. Whatever this was, I would hear her out. Whether or not I'd have an answer for her, well…we'll see.

"I found several books on Thriller Bark and added them to the library," she started in a very neutral tone of voice, even for her.

I quirked a brow at her. She'd brought more books along? Color me surprised. "And?"

"One of them was a recently printed history regarding Ohara."

Uh-oh. I had a bad premonition where this was going.

She couldn't seem to meet my eyes, instead looking out the window as she explained in soft tones, "I read it out of curiosity. I wanted to know what the world was being told of my island's destruction. It was…I barely recognized the accounting in the book. It was a complete fabrication. I lived through that day and _didn't recognize a single event written_."

Yeah. That didn't surprise me either. "Robin, one of the advantages of being the victor is that you can tell what happened any way you please. Did you really think that the World Government would tell the truth?"

"No. But I expected at least part of it to be truth. I didn't think _all_ of it would be a lie." She wrapped her arms around her, and for just a moment I could see how upset she really was over this. For a split second, she looked like a lost child. It made my protective instincts sit up and take notice. "Zoro-san, I've tried to let this go. I've tried to ignore it, because you're right—they'll tell the events of that day in a favorable light to them. As the victors, they won't hesitate to do so. But I find myself unable to ignore it."

And so, restless and edgy, she couldn't sleep and instead came to the one person she knew was awake? Okay, this was starting to make more sense. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Robin."

She shook her head, the motion almost angry. "Tell me what _you_ would do."

I blinked at her. "Me?"

"If I tell the others about this, I know how they'll respond. Luffy doesn't care about things like this. Neither would Brook. Sanji, Franky and Chopper would volunteer to go beat up the man who wrote the book, or published it, or something. Nami would comfort me, try to tell me that I shouldn't pay attention to anything the World Government does. But none of this helps. None of it would solve the problem. What would _you_ do? You always say exactly what needs to be done."

Where in the wide ocean did she get that opinion from? I say stuff all the time that I don't mean. Rubbing at the back of my head, I tried to find a good answer for her. "What I would do…huh. Yeah, I don't think that's the right question to ask. A better one is, what are _you_ capable of doing to correct it?"

She went very, very still, eyes fixed on me. "What do you mean by that?"

I had an idea in my head, but I wasn't sure if it was a good one. In fact, it felt half-baked to me, probably because I hadn't had a chance to think it all the way through yet. Still, she'd come to me for a solution. Good or bad, I'd give her what I had. "Words are weapons, Robin. You taught me that. Now, you're a smart woman. You've read more books than anyone I know. I bet after all that reading, you'd know how to write one. If you don't like what the World Government is saying, why don't you write your own account of what happened? You're the only one that can, after all. Set the record straight. Publish it so that other people know."

For a long moment Robin just stared at me, no reaction at all to my words. Her mouth opened, closed, then she said in a dazed tone, "Why didn't I think of that?"

I shrugged. No idea.

"It's so simple, so obvious," she continued. "Why didn't I think of that? Zoro-san, you're _brilliant_."

With no warning whatsoever, she threw both arms around my neck and hugged me hard. I had no idea how to react to this sudden armful of female, but managed to get one hand up to pat her gently on the back. Having her pressed up against me was making me blush, too, dammit. Doesn't she have any awareness that she possesses an amazing figure for a woman? Isn't she also aware that I'm a man? No, she's so used to me treating her like a nakama that she probably doesn't think along those lines anymore. "I think you're exaggerating, a little," I said into her shoulder. The words sounded muffled.

"I'm not. I've been stewing over this problem for _two days._ I should have come to you from the start." With one last squeeze, she let go of me, a winsome smile on her face.

That beautiful, excited expression made my heart skip a beat. I've never seen her look like that before. It made her…stunning.

"Thank you ever so much!" She twirled about, headed straight for the hatch. "I'll get started on it."

It took a second for her words to penetrate. "Wait, now?" I protested. "It's after midnight! Sleep first, start in the morning."

"No, I'm too excited," she denied, already halfway through the hatch. "I won't be able to sleep."

"Robin, you can't write a whole book in one night!" I didn't think. I mean, that's a lot to write in a few hours, right?

She paused, half-way on the ladder, to answer me. "But if I start on it now, I might be able to get it done by the time we reach Sabaody. Then I can get it printed there, have it dispersed while we travel the rest of the Grand Line."

How in the world had she already come up for a timeline for this? And a plan of attack? If she really can think that many moves ahead that quickly, she'd be formidable at chess. I made a mental note to never play that game with her. She'd massacre me. "Do I need to take your watch for the next few days?" I asked her, starting to see the humor in all of this.

"No, don't do that," she negated although she gave me a grateful smile as she spoke. "After all, you're still recovering. I can write and keep watch at the same time."

Well, seeing the way she so easily multi-tasks, she probably can at that. "Alright. But I'm recovered enough to switch with you, if you feel like you need more time."

"I'll remember," she promised. She left quickly at that point, and I swear I heard humming as she descended.

Shaking my head in bemusement, I went and shut the hatch behind her. An excited Robin was quite the sight.

I'm glad I could help?

* * *

(End Chapter Four)

Okay, so the next part isn't written yet. Well, I have parts of it, but not all of it in entirety. So I probably won't be doing daily posts from now on. FYI. I will endeavor to get this done soon, though. You know, before the plot bunny dies.

Also, someone pointed out to me that Zoro seems remarkably healed from Thriller Bark in this latest chapter. I tend to agree, but in the anime we see him going from beat-to-heck to walking around and picking fights with people on Saboady in a remarkably short amount of time. I'm assuming that it took several weeks to sail, but since I have no time reference to work off of, I'm going with the theory that he heals fast. Like, superhuman fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're giving me such nice reviews! Keep 'em coming, as they just spur me on to keep writing.

So this week I had a beta offer her services. Everyone send love and kudos to Pentastic, who did an amazing job on editing this chapter. I did add a few paragraphs since she saw it, so any goofs that you guys see are totally my fault, okay? That understood, on with the ficage!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

For the record, I'm pretty sure this isn't my fault.

Okay, it might be _partially_ my fault.

Maybe.

I'd been napping on the deck, as usual, after some 'light training.' Chopper had this silly notion that I shouldn't be doing my usual amount of training since I wasn't fully healed yet. I told him I was taking it easy, which I was, mostly. (At least, I hadn't busted any stitches.) I might have overdone it a bit this morning, as my body was throbbing with pain, making it hard to rest. My sleep had been troubled with dreams, bad ones.

Chopper saw me and had the noble but incredibly misguided idea to come and try to wake me up from my nightmare; he leaned over my blind left side to boot. I came awake in a split second, my first instinct to punch whoever it was leaning over me, hand continuing the motion to reach for the sword at my side.

It wasn't until I heard his grunt at the impact that I realized _who_ I'd just punched.

Not realizing it was a friend, I hadn't pulled the punch at all, and hit him full force. I'd knocked Chopper out cold. In a panic, I called the only other person on board who had any medical knowledge: Robin.

Now I just stood here, standing over Chopper's bedside as the little guy lay completely still on the mattress, Robin applying a cold compress to his swollen cheek. I felt guilty as all hell. I realize that Chopper can be monstrously strong as an opponent, when he is prepared, but most of the time he's in that Brain Point form of his, which makes him look like a stuffed animal. I've ranked people on this ship in terms of combat ability and most of the time, I consider Chopper to be in the 'Largely Defenseless' category.

Robin glanced at me. "It's not your fault, Zoro-san."

I grunted, not really in the mood to talk about it.

"It was an accident," she continued, changing the cold cloth for another one. "And an easily prevented one in the future. From now on, when you have a bad dream like that one, _I'll_ wake you up. And from a safe distance."

"Yeah, fine," I sighed. That still leaves me with the question of how do I make this up to Chopper?

She let the silence stretch between us before asking slowly, "What were you dreaming about?"

I'd normally shrug this off and not answer, but something made me respond. "It was a memory of Skypiea, actually."

That made her sit up and fully look at me. "You dream of that often."

I'd been caught jerking awake, or saying things in my sleep several times because of what happened on that sky-island. I guess it wasn't a surprise to her that I'd done it again.

She tilted her head slightly in question. "Which part of that experience troubles you so much that it haunts your dreams?"

"A lot of it bothers me." I intended to leave it there, but my mouth kept going. "That moment when you were hit by lightning, that's what I hate most. I was right there, but I didn't react in time."

She gave me a bemused look. "I was hit by lightning. What could you have done to prevent that?"

"Something," I said firmly. What, we'll never know, since I hadn't had a chance to try anything.

"Like what?" she pressed.

"I don't know, _something_. He had to aim that lightning ability of his, right? If I had just moved you out of the way, put a slab of rock between you and the sky, you wouldn't have been hit."

She regarded me silently for a moment. "I've always been confused by the insult of 'you pansy.'"

…where the hell did that comment come from? We weren't talking about pansies.

"It's meant to insinuate that someone is weak. But did you know, that pansies can survive blizzards and cold storms that would kill any mammal?"

I gave her a frustrated look. "What are you on about?"

"My point is, you look at me and see someone that is delicate, someone that needs protection. But I'm stronger than I look, Zoro-san." She gave me a smile that softened the rebuke. "Although I'll grant you that it's very nice to have someone to fight with. I grew weary of constantly fighting on my own."

I scratched my head, mulling her words over, but all I really got out of it was that she didn't blame me for not helping her in that moment. Which was great, and all, but it didn't change this inner conviction that I should have done something more.

"Besides, at that time you didn't even like me on board ship," she continued. "You didn't trust me at all. I'm still surprised that you reacted as you did, catching me before I hit the ground."

Okay, that I couldn't let slide. "I followed you around in the jungle for hours, and you think I didn't trust you at all?"

She opened her mouth, paused, and closed it again with a thoughtful frown. "But isn't that why you followed me? Because you didn't trust me?"

Chopper let out a groan and lifted a hand to his swollen cheek. The conversation stopped abruptly there as we both leaned over him.

"Chopper?" Robin said gently.

"Owwwwww," he moaned as his eyes slowly opened. "What hit me…? Oh."

I rubbed at the back of my head, not quite able to meet his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Zoro. You didn't do it on purpose," he assured me, trying to smile around a swollen cheek.

Why, why couldn't it have been Usopp, or Franky, or Luffy I'd punched? Or better yet, that love-cook? All of those guys are good at taking damage, and I wouldn't have felt bad about hitting any of them. I tugged at my hair harder, grimacing. "Just do us both a favor? The next time you see me tossing and turning like that, throw something at me from a distance. Or get Robin to wake me up."

"Chopper, it's best not to approach men like Zoro-san carelessly while they're asleep," Robin said in a lecturing tone. "People who have seen a great deal of fighting and combat, they tend to relive those moments in their sleep from time to time. The dreams seem very real to them. They'll react with deadly force to any contact."

"Hoo?" Chopper sat up fully, completely interested in what Robin was saying. "I've never heard of something like that. Doctorine was not one for psychology. You've seen this before?"

"Yes, several times," she confirmed.

And…that's my cue to leave. I shifted one foot backwards, boot scrapping the wood floor slightly, which unfortunately caught their attention. I felt pinned in place by those intense stares. "Wh-what?"

"Zoro," Chopper asked in his doctor-voice. "What were you dreaming of?"

I sighed. I supposed, to make up for before, I should answer his questions. Dammit. "Skypiea."

Chopper changed out the compress with Robin's help, holding it up to his cheek as he continued to grill me. "This dream reoccurs often, right? What else do you dream of? Do these dreams occur more than once a month? How frequently?"

"Listen, both of you, dreaming of past battles isn't unusual!" I crossed my arms over my chest, defensive, with an eyebrow cocked in challenge. "My master taught me that it was just a consequence of fighting. The only time it's a pain is when I accidentally hit someone I'm not supposed to because they carelessly get too close."

"I think this needs to be treated," Chopper maintained firmly. "I'll do some research."

And do what? Sit around and talk about my problems all day when I could be training? "No thanks."

Robin, tactfully, rose from her chair and quietly left the room at that point. I breathed out a sigh of relief, not really wanting to argue about this in front of her.

"Zoro, this isn't healthy," Chopper insisted.

I rubbed a hand over my face and let out a long sigh. "Chopper, listen, I don't really dream about anything except Skypiea. The other battles I only remember once in a long while."

"Why does that make it better?"

"Because I understand why it bothers me so much." I sank down into the chair, putting us more on eye level. "Keep this to yourself, alright?"

He raised a hand in assurance, as if swearing an oath. "A doctor never talks about his patients! What is it?"

"I always dream about that moment when Robin was hit by lightning. I…regret…not defending her better."

Chopper gave me the same blank stare Robin had earlier. "Zoro, she was hit by _lightning_. What could you have possibly done?"

"I don't know," I sighed in aggravation. "_Something_. In the dream, I'm always shouting out a warning to her. It just…bothers me. Seeing her hurt like that."

"Why?" Even though he asked, something about Chopper's expression indicated that he already knew.

"Because she's been hurt too much already. Look, everyone on this ship has a pretty rough past." Some rougher than others. "I get that. But Robin…I don't know anyone that can top what she went through. I think she's suffered enough. I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

He nodded in understanding. "That's why you're so careful with her. I'd wondered. You're more protective of her than anyone else in the crew."

Finally, he got it.

Chopper raised a hand in surrender. "Alright, I'll leave this be. But if the dreams get worse or occur more frequently, then I want you to tell me. I think I can help."

No way did I need help like that but I said, "Sure," just to appease him.

There was a soft knock on the door. Robin poked her head inside the room. "Might I intrude?"

I waved her in. "We're done."

She gave me an odd look at that, as if she couldn't imagine that our conversation had really been that brief. I snorted. Unlike certain people on board this ship, I don't care to whine at length. Surely she knew that about me by now.

Robin must have believed me as she came fully inside, a bowl of ice cream in her hands. "I thought this would feel good for your swollen mouth, Chopper."

Chopper's eyes started twinkling as if he had suddenly ingested stars somehow. "Oooh! Great idea!"

I shook my head in amusement. Next you know, Chopper will be prescribing ice cream to cure all ills the same way Luffy would meat. But with him safely distracted, I could get out of here before he thought of another uncomfortably pointed question. I stood from the chair and scooted around Robin for the door.

Before I could get more than two steps she put a hand on my arm, holding me in place.

Her hand on me was light, barely felt through my shirt. I could have brushed it off easily. But this was only the second time that Robin had voluntarily reached out toward me. I was as rooted to the spot as if my boots were in cement.

In a low murmur, so soft I could barely hear her, she said, "Don't dwell on that dark moment for my sake. Regret wears at the soul and wearies the mind. Make peace with that moment and leave it behind you."

She caught my eye, her gaze clear and strong. I didn't see a trace of any reproach or disappointment. Faced with those unwavering eyes, I found myself forgiving my own weakness…a little. I managed a nod, which satisfied her. She turned back to Chopper, asking if he wanted any painkillers now that he was awake.

I made it out of the room, shut the door behind me, and drew in a deep breath.

Nightmares, punching people and confessions. What a morning this had turned out to be. I turned on my heel, heading for the second level of the ship and a big tub of steaming water.

I had some thinking to do.

* * *

(End Chapter Five)

And chapter six will be out when...I'm satisfied it should be chapter six. Instead of, like chapter eight. (I have this idea that I want more to happen before they actually arrive at Sabaody.)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay, I know some of you are looking at the line of BBBB's going across and scratching your head. Honestly, I tried every method I could think of to get a line to separate the chapter and my author's notes and nothing would take. Not asterisks, not lines, nothin'. In pure frustration, I tried a line of just straight letters and to my relief, THAT at least worked. So I'm using BBBs from now on.

Also, to those of you that wanted me to add a few more chapters before the separation at Sabaody, you got your wish. This chapter six was not the one I intended to be chapter six. I'm adding in a few things before the separation.

Many thanks go to Pentastic, as usual, as this chapter is muuuuch better after her edits. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Six

I had every intention of ducking into the kitchen long enough to grab a cup of coffee, maybe something to eat if anything were handy, when a newspaper on the table caught my eye. Once in a while I read the paper, just to keep abreast of things but I admit, I didn't pay attention to it that often.

This time, though, it was Hawk-Eye's picture on the front along with several other familiar faces. Ever since my defeat... fight with him, I'd tried to keep tabs on the man. If I ever got a chance for a rematch, I wanted to take it though I might need some more training before I really stood a chance. But I'd certainly gotten stronger since our last encounter. Anyway, I wanted to know where the man was if I could.

Picking it up, I unfolded it so that I could read it. Hmm, seems this had something to do with a call for all of the Shichibukai for some meeting but the article didn't mention specifically what the meeting was _for_. I swear, sometimes the World Government just likes to flaunt that it has pirates for lapdogs. Calling them to heel like this is just embarrassing to watch.

Unless they had good reason to hold that meeting…hmm. I wonder if something is stirring? Something that we don't know about yet?

The kitchen door opened behind me. Before I really had a chance to look and see who it was, a particularly annoying voice scoffed, "Reading the comic section, Marimo? Need me to pronounce anything for you?"

Why that… I turned just enough to give him a glare. "Shut it, Love Cook."

"I know very well you don't have the brains to read that," he jerked his chin to indicate the newspaper in my hands. "Don't try and pretend otherwise. Your brain will fry."

I slapped the paper down to the table. "You wanna go, bastard?"

He got right up in my face, that cigarette of his sending disgusting smoke up my nose. "Fine by me. Let's take it outside."

Chopper, who apparently was close enough to overhear through the open door, sprinted into the room. "Wait, wait, wait! No fighting!"

Neither Sanji nor I even glanced at him, just headed for the door.

Chopper splayed himself across the doorway, blocking our path. "I mean it!" he said sternly. "Zoro, you're not healed enough to get into any fights, not even mock-fights with friends."

Mock-fight? Ha! I never pretended to fight with this idiot.

"And besides, after that explosion yesterday, Usopp used up all of my clean bandages. I can't treat you guys if you get injured," he added.

Ahh, I bet that was the real reason. "Don't worry about it," I told Chopper with a wave of the hand. "I'll kill him quick and clean and toss him overboard. You won't need to worry about a thing."

"Haaaa?" he demanded, getting back in my face. "You bastard, you think you're strong enough to take me?"

"Is the sky blue?"

Chopper (rightly) decided that he didn't have what it took to stop us and called for help. "Robin!"

"What is it?" I heard her ask calmly.

"Come stop them," Chopper pleaded.

Uh-oh. I couldn't help but glance a little nervously toward the door. Why did he have to call Robin, of all people?

Robin stepped in from the hot sun outside and blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the cooler interior of the kitchen. She took in our positions with one look and then quirked an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"They're trying to fight each other," Chopper explained quickly. "But Zoro shouldn't be fighting yet and I don't have bandages to treat them with if they do!"

"Hmmm." She didn't say anything else. She didn't need to. She just pinned me with a _look_ and I knew exactly what it meant.

Argh, dammit.

At the time, it had seemed such a good idea. Robin had been overdoing it, working all night on her book, standing watch, and even helping Love Cook out in the kitchen. She was beyond tired. So exhausted, in fact, that she'd almost toppled overboard one night and straight into the ocean. If I hadn't been miraculously awake at that time of the night and saw her swaying, we'd have lost her to the depths of the sea.

After I'd dragged her well free of the railing, I'd demanded, "_When I gave you that idea of writing a book, I didn't intend for it to be the death of you! Woman, this is crazy. You lost sleep worrying about what to do, now you're losing sleep trying to fix the problem!"_

_"__I'm fine,"_ she insisted calmly, as if she hadn't been this close to taking a dive into Davy's Locker.

"_The hell you are. Stop and go to bed, get some proper rest."_

Instead of agreeing, she'd stubbornly argued with me instead. "_If you can push yourself past your limits_," she'd snapped, "_then I can do the same!"_

Of course, she'd had a point. Not that I went overboard like she did, no pun intended, but she did have a point. So we'd made a promise to each other. If she would stop being reckless and get some proper rest, I'd not fight until I was properly healed up and Chopper gave me the okay.

A promise that she reminded me of with a single look. Ah, hell.

"But he's completely weaker than me!" I protested. "It's not the same thing!"

"Oy!" Sanji protested loudly, squawking at the insult.

Robin held my eyes steadily, that impenetrable smile on her face.

I wanted to splutter, and argue, and convince her that I hadn't meant _any fighting at all,_ just fights with, y'know, opponents stronger than me. Or as strong as me. Which doesn't include this idiot cook at all. But I was clearly aware that we had an audience unabashedly listening in. That look on Robin's face also told me that whatever I said would be useless and my pride would just take a ding if I kept going.

So I snapped my mouth shut instead and glared at her.

"You promised," she reminded me serenely.

…yeah. Yeah I did. Dammit.

Sanji stared at my face like he couldn't believe that one look from Robin could make me stand down like this. Completely incredulous, he asked Robin, "Robin-chan, you are so beautiful that I would gladly stop fighting if only to gaze at your gorgeous visage…but Marimo, what did you do?! Since when do you care about a beautiful woman?"

I gave him a glare hot enough to melt steel. I hoped it covered up the blush I could feel heating my skin. That wasn't what this was about _at all_ but I really didn't want to explain or justify myself to this mush-for-brains idiot either.

Ignoring the question, (she was good at tuning out things she didn't want to answer) Robin instead asked me, "What started the fight?"

I jerked a thumb at him. "He walked into the room."

Sanji snapped back around and with a curled lip sniped, "You were reading something and you don't expect me to comment? I mean, _you_ were _reading_. That's like finding Luffy playing chess!"

"I _do_ read, you idiot," I snarled back.

"No you don't!"

"Yes, he does," Robin came to my defense with an amused chuckle. "And more often than you would think. He's got several books of his own in the library. He also read the book that I bought him, didn't he?"

"Robin-chan, you are so sweet to only think the best of people, but this stupid Marimo does not read. If he said he did it was only because you so generously gave it to him."

I grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him in close. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Moss-head, that you have a thing for my precious Robin-chan!" Sanji locked eyes with me and raised his eyebrow knowingly, not giving ground at all. "I mean, look at you, you're even kowtowing to her!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Actually, he isn't," Robin intervened again, putting both arms between us and gently shoving us back apart.

Of course, even that gentle touch was enough to do so, simply because it was her between us. (She knows good and well that we'd rather lose a hand than harm her and takes advantage of it. I _know_ she does.)

"Robin-chan, you come in here and just _look_ at him and he obediently stops trying to fight me!" Sanji protested, now genuinely confused. "Robin-chan, you are so wonderful that I must listen to you, but I can't help but notice that he obediently stopped trying to fight me when you gave him a look. Please tell me that he has not done anything to compromise your virtue. Oi, you bastard, what did you do to her?!"

My fist started twitching. Surely one solid punch to that mouth of his wouldn't count as fighting? Right? I pictured running that reasoning past Robin and frowned. Even in my head, it didn't work.

(Unfortunately?) Robin stepped in before I could come up with a Plan B. "He made a promise to me, and I to him. He's keeping his end of the bargain." She patted him on the shoulder in an affectionate, patronizing manner, the way a mother would soothe a scowling child. "You can play with him later, when he's fully healed."

Sanji, naturally, missed the sarcasm completely just because Robin was smiling at him and voluntarily touching him. He beamed at her before shooting a promising glare at me.

I glared right back. Yeah, as soon as I could, I would beat the snot out of him. But not now. I didn't dare now, because if I broke my promise, Robin would feel free to break hers too. I didn't want to have to guard her 24/7 because she had driven herself back into exhaustion.

Knowing good and well that if I stayed there, I'd get into a fight with Sanji, I chose instead to escape the kitchen without my coffee. Brows slammed together, I grumbled under my breath and headed instead for the crow's nest. At least there I'd get some peace.

I'd barely settled on the bench when the hatch opened and Robin came through. She had two extra hands coming out of her shoulders, both of them holding a cup of steaming coffee. Without a word, she gave one of them to me before joining me on the bench.

I took a long swallow, pleasantly surprised to find that she'd fixed it the way that I like it. Now, when had she learned how to do that? I think I'm the only person on ship that only puts one sugar in and no cream. "How did you know I like it like this?"

"I have eyes," she said mildly, tone amused. "Two of them. They both work quite well."

Is there anything that she _doesn't_ notice? I swear some days that there's not a thing on this ship that she doesn't see. It might look like she's innocently sitting there reading a book, but I'd lay odds that it was a just a cover so she could spy on people.

"I'm sorry," she offered after a long moment of silence.

I let out a sigh. "For what?"

"Bruising your male ego."

I gave her a sour look for that. "You don't look sorry."

"You forgot your promise. I merely reminded you," she said unapologetically.

Women. I tell you, they have the memories of elephants.

It didn't take prophetic powers to know what was happening below right this second. Someone (I'd lay odds on Sanji) would tell the whole crew about how Robin and I were making secret promises to each other, which would get completely blown out of proportion, and then everyone would be teasing us about it. For _days_. Weeks, maybe. Hell, I might never live it down.

I looked at the woman sitting so serenely in front of me, a slight smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. Aw, hell.

She's worth it.

* * *

Annnnnd...the next chapter will be out when I figure out what needs to happen before I give you the already completed chapter eight.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it might have taken a week to get the next chapter out, but here it is!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The_ Sunny_ pitched and rolled under me with such force that I slid a good foot sideways. My eyes snapped open as I abruptly awakened, and on instinct I rolled with the movement, coming up and onto my feet. What the—?!

Somehow, in the course of an hour, we'd gone from a picture perfect day of calm winds and sunshine to this horrible mess. The sky had that weird color that was a mix between grey, green and brown, and it heralded a major storm. I've only ever seen this color of sky three times in my life: Once for a tornado, once for a hurricane, and the other for a typhoon.

"RAISE ALL SAILS!" Nami called out from the main deck.

Everyone leaped into action, knowing what to do without needing to confer with each other. I knew what Nami intended with that order—she would use the _Coupe de Burst_ to get us out of this dangerous sea and into calmer oceans. We'd done it many times before and it was always a sound method to use.

Sanji beat me to the topmost mast, so Chopper and I took the mizzen and hauled the sail upwards. As we worked, Chopper kept glancing up at me and snickering. I couldn't hear it over the howling of the wind, but I could see it clear enough.

Here we are, standing on top of a piece of wood that's barely two feet wide, with winds blowing strong enough to jerk a man off his feet and a typhoon threatening and he's laughing? What the hell can be so funny?

Forget it, if I try to figure it out now, we'll lose valuable time. Besides, a light rain had just started, making everything slick. If I didn't watch my footing, I'd be falling head-first into the deck.

Sanji somehow got done a few seconds before we did and as he scampered down the ropeway, he glanced in my direction. Then he snickered, laughed outright even, before heading down.

I watched him go, scratching at the back of my head. What? Did someone scribble on my face while I was sleeping or something? Naw, surely I would have felt that and woke up.

"HURRY!" Nami urged from below.

Putting Chopper and Sanji's odd behavior aside for a moment, I focused on getting back to the main deck before Franky engaged the _Coupe de Burst_.

I scurried downwards, Luffy doing his usual trick of stretching one arm and swinging back down instead of climbing, passing me in the process. I managed to be only a second behind him despite that. As soon as I had my feet more or less on the grass, Franky called out, "Here we go!"

The ship gave a single, hard lurch as Franky engaged the system and the _Sunny _flew forward, actually gaining a good bit of height from the choppy sea in the process.

The storm was so large that it actually took three bursts to get us completely clear, which used up quite a bit of cola in the process. The bursts weren't exactly easy for us to deal with, as it shook the ship pretty hard, so we focused on bracing ourselves through each burst until we were well and truly clear.

Nami turned to look behind us—we all did—but she clearly felt we had passed the storm as she turned back around with a wide smile on her face. "All clear!"

Phew. The Grand Line sure could be unpredictable. Well, clear of the storm or not, the grass had gotten pretty soaked back there. Resuming my nap didn't sound appealing. I suppose I could go soak in a hot bath and then—

"My, Zoro, how honest of you," Brook observed. "Yohohoho!"

Huh? Seeing my blank look he pointed a finger at my chest. I glanced down at myself. What the hell is he…oi. Oi!

Someone—I had a good idea who—had pinned a square white cloth to my shirt that read, "When lost, return to Robin."

So _that's_ what those snickers had been about earlier! I snapped my head up and around, glaring at Sanji (I knew he was behind this somehow) and Nami (who was the only one sneaky enough to pin something to me while sleeping).

"I see. So living has become too hard for you all of a sudden and you want a quick death, huh? That's fine. I can arrange it for you," I growled.

Unfazed by my threats, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were hanging off each other and laughing hysterically. Even Robin seemed to find this amusing as she had a hand covering her mouth, eyes crinkling up in silent laughter.

Ignoring them, I put a hand on my swords and headed for the two who obviously had a death wish. Nami immediately ducked behind Sanji. "Sanji-kun, protect me!" she ordered with a mischievous smile on her smug face.

"Of course, anything for you, Nami-swan!" he agreed readily, falling into a fighting stance.

I jerked a thumb at the sign before ripping it off. "This _was_ your idea, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't," he denied pleasantly, "but I do admit I approve of it."

"Oh, so it was just _your_ idea." My eyes cut to Nami, who was still unabashedly hiding behind the stupid love cook.

"I'm trying to help you," she explained mock-earnestly, batting her eyes innocently. "We'll reach Sabaody tomorrow, right? It's a big place, you'll get lost there! Especially since Robin said she'd go shopping with me."

Uh-huh. I didn't buy that for a second. I clicked the Wado out of its sheathe an inch.

"Ah-ah-ah," Sanji tsked me and wagged a finger. "No fighting. Chopper hasn't cleared you for that yet."

_Dammit_. I'd momentarily forgotten that. I sent a glance at Robin. "It won't take two seconds to kill him."

"You promised," she reminded me serenely.

Ugh…this is just _soooo_…I started turning the air blue with curses, which for some reason made everyone laugh all over again. Oh, so it's funny seeing me frustrated, huh?

I started plotting evil things. Nami's a light sleeper, but Sanji isn't….

"Now, now," Luffy came over and lightly smacked me on the back. "Let's have a pre-celebration for reaching Sabaody! Sanji, food! And Brook, play us something!"

We danced and Luffy did his usual trick with the chopsticks while we waited for Sanji to cook us something. I sat in a corner of the kitchen to enjoy the show but it didn't stop my plotting. I'd do something wicked to Sanji later. He might not have come up with the idea, but it was safer to take my frustrations out on him.

Who know what Nami would do in revenge?

As Brook's music filled the air, and people laughed and sang along, I sank more and more into the corner. Just to myself, I had to admit that I was feeling a little tired. The injuries I'd sustained were more or less closed up, but I could tell I wasn't 100% yet. My strength hadn't diminished much, but my stamina had certainly taken a hit. I couldn't seem to do as much before tiring. This recuperation business takes a stupidly long time.

Robin meandered around the table before sliding into the seat next to mine, a drink in one hand and a cream puff in the other that she delicately nibbled at.

I gave her a long look from the corner of my eye. Come to think of it, people had been teasing me for days about our promise, but I hadn't once seen anyone tease Robin. Oh, Nami had said something to her about it, but I think she was the only one that dared. I wonder why?

Of all the people on this ship, Robin had been the hardest for me to pin down. Most of them you could take at face value—Chopper, Franky, Luffy and Usopp were all that way, at least. Brook only looked like a skeleton clown but I saw traces of true intelligence in him. Nami was as predictable as a typhoon in every aspect except navigating and money. I didn't even try to understand her.

I'd more or less treated Robin the same at first, but time had proven me wrong. Robin was strong, yes, but she was strong because she _had_ to be. She didn't have any other choice. She was cool, and collected, and not easily rattled because life had knocked her around and she'd seen too much. That tough outer shell in fact covered a tender heart.

How many people on the ship realized it? I didn't know. I think Franky and Brook did because they treated her so carefully. But then, Brook and Franky both were the type to play big brother. I've seen them help every person on this ship in one way or another. Nami might because frankly not much got past Nami. Was I the only other one that Robin trusted enough to share secrets, no matter how small?

"Is there something on my face?"

Her cool voice jerked me out of my whirling thoughts and I blinked, bringing my mind back to the present. "I just realized that no one's been teasing you like me."

Her eyes twinkled devilishly. "That's because I'm excellent about getting revenge and they know it."

…unfortunately true.

"Besides, you're _safe_ to tease right now," she pointed out with ruthless logic. "You can't reciprocate at the moment. It's like teasing someone with laryngitis. It's even funnier because they can't say anything back to you."

Laryngitis, huh? I winced at how accurate the metaphor was.

"You regret making that promise to me," she stated softly, eyes staring blindly forward.

"Huh?" Why would she think that? I didn't really—

Sheer instinct had me ducking, one hand snapping up to protect my face. I caught the tankard that had been whizzed my direction with ease and lowered it slowly, staring at the idiot that had dared to throw it. Luffy grinned back at me. "You startin' something?" I growled at him.

He pointed a finger at me, cheeks ruddy from the alcohol, swaying from side to side a bit. "You're not drinking enough!"

"Since when do you keep score?" I demanded, slamming the tankard onto the table, making it slosh over the rim.

He shot his arm out, grabbed me by the collar, and jerked me over the table until I landed smack up against him with an _ooph_. "Luffy, what the hell?!"

Ignoring my protests (as usual) he said, "I hereby challenge you to a drinking contest! Winner gets to…uh…"

Hadn't thought that far yet, huh? "How about the _loser_ has to stand the other person's watch."

"Great!" Luffy approved. (I don't think he cared about the terms as long as he had a competition.)

Usopp helpfully played bartender and kept us well supplied with sake and we started drinking. I wasn't about to lose to Luffy. Not that he's a light weight, per se, but I can handle more liquor than him without a problem. We kept drinking, and drinking, until Luffy finally slid under the table with a bump and a loud hiccup.

Then, of course, I had to get Brook's help dragging him back out again. Ever tried to move a rubber man when he's not in the mood to be moved? It's like herding cats, I tell you. Every time we grabbed one part of him, it would just stretch and the rest of him would stay put. I finally gave up and left him there. It's not like he'd get a crick in his neck from sleeping in a weird position.

Since he was in no position to stand watch that night, I covered for him. I had the first two watches because of that, and I sat in the crow's nest and let the calmness of the ocean and the cool night air sober me up slowly. I half-expected Robin at some point that night, as she was in the habit of coming up and talking to me before going to bed.

Strangely, she didn't show.

In fact, I didn't see her the next morning either. I'd gotten up a little later than the others, and by the time I was really ready to face the day, _The Sunny_ was already at port in Sabaody. We all dismounted, following Hachi. I finally saw Robin and Chopper coming in from behind us. Hmmmm. She didn't look any different than usual but something about her said that she was in a bad mood. The way that she was carefully _not_ looking at me said that I was at fault somehow, too.

I gave a groan. I really didn't understand what she was thinking, but I honestly didn't remember most of last night. For all I know, I could have said something I wasn't supposed to have. Well, better to give her some space for now, let her cool down a bit. She'll either let go of whatever-it-is or I'll come and make peace with her later.

I separated myself from the rest and headed into town on my own. It's not like I needed Robin's company on this island, anyway. I mean even a _child_ couldn't get lost here, not with these huge freakin' numbers everywhere.

And if I happened to see a bookstore, well…it might be a good idea to stop in.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter Seven. Next chapter, after their two year separation!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This is the edited version. Turns out my beta HAD responded, but her email was lost in cyberspace. So here's the good version!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_On Kuraigana Island (Hawk-eye's Castle)_

Seven days. I'd been here seven days, bandaged from head to toe, and not very well at that. Chopper has spoiled me, I guess. I lay in my bed that night, pain throbbing in my body like a live pulse. I had probably overdone it today. Ever since Mihawk had set me to training with those monkey-baboons-bastards, I'd been fighting from sunup to sundown, only pausing to eat. Considering I was still recuperating from Sabaody, and (if I were to be honest with myself) from what Kuma did to me on Thriller Bark, I should probably be taking it easier than this.

But I couldn't do it.

If I slowed down for any length of time, emotions started to weigh on me. Worry, primarily. Had the others landed okay? Were they alright? We were all a pretty hardy bunch, you had to be to survive Luffy's craziness, but the reason we were all still alive was because we supported each other and made up for each other's weaknesses. Separated like this, everyone was on their own and I didn't like it one bit.

I was especially worried for our Devil Fruits users because they were the ones most in trouble if they landed in the wrong spot. If they landed on the sea, there would be no way to survive. Brooke, Chopper, Robin…I am by no means a religious man, but for the first time in my life, I found myself praying. Praying that they had land under them.

Robin.

I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, struggling against a wave of regret and self-loathing. In that split second as Kuma reached out a hand toward me, I knew I would get sent flying. I knew that we all would be, just like how people were scattered on Thriller Bark. In that moment, my greatest fear being separated from Robin. Fear for her sake because I couldn't protect her, and away from us, she had no allies. She was more renown than all of us with the exception of Luffy, but Luffy always seemed to find friends and bounce back. It sent chills down my spine imagining what might happen to her if she landed in the wrong place, surrounded by the wrong people.

I'd wanted to grab onto her. If we couldn't defeat Kuma in that moment, I wanted to at least have him send me and Robin together so that she wouldn't be alone. I worried for her more than anyone. But of course, I couldn't get my traitorous body to move fast enough and then I'd been sent off within the blink of an eye.

We hadn't parted on the best of terms, and I regretted that too, but…but it was just a stupid misunderstanding. Given some time, a little patience on my part, and we would have worked through it. I think.

The overly soft mattress under me creaked as I flipped onto my back, the springs protesting. I stared blankly up at the grey stone ceiling and let out a long sigh. Why, why was it only now that I realized what I felt? The signs had all been there. Everyone on the crew had commented on it, in one way or another. I was more protective of Robin, I showed more concern for her, I spent more time with her alone than anyone else, hadn't I been told all of this? But it was only now, when I couldn't reach out my hand and touch her, that I realized what it all meant.

A certain childhood friend of mine was probably watching all of this play out and laughing herself silly. Kuina always did have a twisted sense of humor that way.

"Be okay," I whispered in the still night air, even though I knew that there was no way Robin could hear me. "Just be okay."

I wanted to get up right that second and go searching for her, as useless as that would be. Robin was either okay where she landed or she wasn't, it was simple as that. It would take me months, if not years, to find her. Even if I did find her, I wasn't strong enough to protect her now. Sabaody had taught me that. No, we had a designated meeting spot and time. I needed to stick to the plan. I wouldn't do anyone any good by running around like a headless chicken.

No, I'd stay here and train with Mihawk's baboons for the next two years. I'd get strong enough to properly protect everyone so that this never, ever happened again.

And the next time I saw Robin, I wouldn't be such a clueless idiot with her.

Determined, I rolled over to my right side and closed my eyes. I had to get some decent sleep.

I had a lot of training to do.

ӜӜӜ

_Two years later, the ocean under Sabaody Archipelago_

For once in my life, I was actually _early_ for something. And had it done any good whatsoever? None. I'd made it to Sabaody Archipelago days before anyone else had. Granted, we didn't have a specific day set to meet here, but still!

The ghost girl with the annoying laugh had come with me for some odd reason. She kept insisting that she needed to guide me, which was ridiculous, I didn't need the help. I've been here before, hadn't I? I knew how to get here.

I wandered around the island, got into a few fights, collected on a few bounties, and just killed time. Sabaody had become a lot more lawless since the last time I was here. Almost scarily so. But it also attracted quite a lot of pirates with mid-range bounties so I managed to make quite a chunk of change in a few short days.

I checked in with Ray-san at the Rip-off Bar once a day, sometimes twice, but it still took several days before people started showing up. My luck being what it is, I missed Robin's arrival completely. It wasn't until we were all scampering on board the ship with trouble following Luffy (as usual), that I saw her at all.

She'd changed since I last saw her. Her hair was a lot longer, skin paler, and she seemed more…composed? Confident? I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't have a chance to really talk with her and reconnect, either, not with the crew's urgency to get underway and get the _Sunny_ headed down toward Fishman Island.

But after we did get moving, with everyone shifting from one side to the other, staring at the ocean all around us, I felt like I could finally have her one-on-one, if only for a few minutes.

That is, if I could figure out where she went.

Ha, finally! There she was. Robin's always damn hard to pin down. In fact, I think I'd been around the _Sunny_ about four times before I found in her in this little corner of the back deck. Sometimes I wondered if she purposefully didn't have a routine place to sit and read because I never knew where to find her.

"Robin."

She looked up from the book in her hands and gave me a small smile of greeting. "Zoro."

I took the smile as an invitation and sat down next to her, close enough that our arms brushed. What I really wanted to do was hold on to her for a good long minute, but that would only make her uncomfortable. Robin had very little experience with physical affection and she tended to freeze when people touched her without warning. She'd spent so much of her life keeping a physical distance from people, with an escape route always ready, that her flight instincts were engrained in her. Only Luffy, Nami and Chopper seemed to get away with it. From my haramaki, I pulled out three slim books and handed them to her. "Here."

Setting her own book on her lap, she took them from me with a curious look. "What are these?"

"Dairies." I shrugged. "The place I was at was ruins of a fallen nation. I found some of these lying about, and glanced through them. They seem to be personal records of what was happening before and during the nation's destruction. They aren't history books, but I figured they're a more accurate record in some ways."

Robin looked stunned, as if I had just handed her a wonderful present out of the blue. "Thank you so much!" she responded enthusiastically. "How old are these? Where were you staying?"

"Kuraigana Island. And they're about ten years old."

"Kuraigana Island?" she repeated thoughtfully. "I believe I know of it. Isn't that the fallen country of the Shikkearu Kingdom?"

Is there anything that she _doesn't_ know? "That's the place."

Her eyebrows arched. "How in the world did you end up _there_?"

"I literally landed in the middle of the island. Lucky for me, I guess, although I didn't think so the first two days. Do you remember that ghost-girl we met on Thriller Bark? Yeah, she was there for some reason. Annoyed me no end, although we became friends of sorts after a while. But the best part was, it was also Mihawk's home."

Robin went tense. "I would think that would be the worst part."

"No, he was actually welcoming, in a strange way." Even after being there two years, I wasn't quite sure what to think of that. "He even agreed to train me."

"A Shichibukai agreed to train you," she repeated as if I had just said something in a foreign language that she didn't understand.

"He found the idea amusing." I shrugged. I'd told Mihawk point blank that I intended to take his head when I was strong enough. Why he found the idea of training his own executioner amusing, I have no idea. "Although I didn't spend a lot of time training with him one on one. Most of the time, I fought the island's humandrills."

She was interested before, but now I had her undivided attention. "I've only read of them. What are they like?"

No surprise that she knew what they were. But then again, I want to meet someone that knows something Robin doesn't. "They look like huge baboons, really. Mihawk said that if they grow up with peaceful humans, they're peaceful. But the island had been destroyed in a war nine years ago and this bunch were bloodthirsty. They'd seen nothing but fighting and they were scary good imitators. I spent all two years fighting them."

"Is that where…" her hand lifted to my ruined eye, not quite touching my face. I'd learned to compensate for my blind side and it didn't bother me that I couldn't fully see her hand. Instead, I gently caught her wrist and encouraged her to touch the scar.

"You can touch, Robin," I said quietly. "It doesn't hurt."

A faint flush stained her cheeks and her hand twitched, obviously not comfortable with doing that. I let her wrist go, giving her space back, and continued easily, "Yeah, I lost the eye in a fight with their boss. He'd fought with Mihawk personally at one point, so fighting him was almost as good as fighting the swordsman himself. I barely won that fight. I like to think I've gotten strong enough from training with them that we'll never be forcefully separated again."

She nodded. "I hope you're right."

While we were on the subject…"I wanted to ask, were you okay after Kuma sent you flying?"

Robin cocked her head at me, as if wondering why I wanted to know.

"I know you're fine now," I said hurriedly. "In fact…well, you look better now." Gorgeous, actually. "I was just worried that, you know, you would land in the ocean or end up in a bad place and not be able to get out of it."

"Well, I ended up in an interesting place," she responded easily. "Did you know that there was a bridge being built across an ocean by order of the Celestial Dragons?"

My eyes crossed at the mental image that brought up. "No, but somehow that sounds like the sort of stupid thing they'd order built. You landed _there_?"

"I certainly did. So, you could say I had a narrow miss with the ocean," she said in dark humor.

I couldn't laugh. I imagined what might have happened if she'd missed that bridge. It made chills run down my spine. "And then?"

"Oh, the Revolutionary Army came and took away all the workers there." Her head slanted, eyes turning inward on some memory. "It was quite thrilling, in a daring-do sort of way."

Why did I get this feeling that there was a lot she wasn't telling me? "You're not saying that you've been with the Revolutionary Army for the past two years, are you?"

"Yes, that's right. I even met Luffy's father."

I blinked. Then blinked again. "You're joking."

"No," she assured me although her smile grew. "They don't look a thing alike, by the way. Well, except perhaps that spiky black hair."

It's hard to tell with Robin sometimes, but I had a feeling that this time she wasn't pulling my leg. "What's he like? The famous Dragon."

"Stern. Capable. Ruthlessly intelligent. Although he's got an interesting sense of humor as well. He was very welcoming to me, and not only because I am his son's crewmate. While staying at his headquarters, I spent most of my time giving him any information that might help him." She paused before adding thoughtfully, "I learned quite a bit in return."

So, she'd ended up with dangerous people, but they happened to be _good_ dangerous people. I blew out a relieved breath. "I'm glad you were in a safe place."

Those dark blue eyes of hers studied my face for a moment. "You were…worried?"

"Yeah." My mouth twisted up in a wry smile. I couldn't begin to explain just how worried.

Robin didn't quite know how to respond to this. Finally, she managed, "I'm sorry you were worried. If you don't mind my asking—"

"Zoro!" Usopp called from the helm. "You'd better get up here!"

I let out a groan. Really? I couldn't get more than five minutes uninterrupted with her? "Coming!" With a grimace, I gave her a shrug and headed upstairs. I glanced back at her once, and for a split second she looked a little disappointed that I'd left. Or was that wishful thinking on my part?

Shaking this off, I called to Usopp as I moved, "Just tell me we're not heading for some giant sea monster."

"That's exactly what we're heading for!"

Growling, I sped up. Seriously?

Just one quiet voyage to a destination, is that so much to ask for?

* * *

Yes, chapter nine is already written. But I haven't had a chance to properly review it. So you'll get it...later. :)

Also, thanks for all the reviews on this story! They are my fuel and motivation to keep writing. So keep commenting, it makes me motivated to post. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Why was she surprised?

In the heat of battle, I hadn't thought much of it. In fact, I'd barely noted her reaction at all. When I saw that drunk squid swordsman heading for Robin, I had raced to put myself between her and him. To guard her unprotected back, of course, but also because of the challenge he'd represented. That drunken, weaving posture of his and the multiple swords in his hands had made for an interesting opponent. My blood started pumping at just the thought of fighting him.

But after the battle was won, the banquet eaten, and we'd left Fishman Island that expression of Robin's came back to me and played over and over again in my head. I hadn't been able to find her at the banquet to speak with her one on one. It seemed as if she was always near people. But I couldn't forget that look on her face. She'd been surprised.

Robin's never surprised.

I leaned against the railing, looking out over the ocean and letting the salty wind brush past my face. In the stillness of the night, the only sounds I heard were the waves lapping against the side of the boat and Luffy's snores. I'd come out here to think, since tossing and turning in my bunk hadn't done me much good. No matter how much I thought about Robin, her reaction still seemed odd.

Even odder still was the fact that although we've been reunited, I'd only managed to talk to her once alone. We used to have long conversations all the time, usually when I had watch. Robin's a bit of a night owl—all of those years of having to sleep lightly, I guess—so she'd often come up when I had watch and keep me company. She hasn't done that once since we were reunited at Saboady.

I don't get it. I know she's changed some over the past two years. She's become…I can't quite put my finger on it. Calmer? No. More confident? Maybe that was it. But she's acting like she did before, when she first came on board, as if we barely tolerate each other. And that's not true! Or at least, it wasn't true… I scratched the back of my head, growing more confused.

Letting out a long breath, I pushed away from the railing and turned around. I caught sight of the crow's nest above my head. Come to think of it, it was Robin's watch right now.

Unconsciously, I went straight up the ladder. I had the hatch open and my head through the hole before I realized that coming up to talk to her without a plan of what to say was an extremely bad idea. But by that point, Robin had turned to look at me, a brow quirked, halfway off the bench. "Zoro-san? Is something wrong?"

She'd used 'san' again. Dammit, I thought we were past that. She hadn't used any honorific in the middle of the battle. "Yes, there is," I answered as I pushed my way all the way through, shutting the hatch behind me. "Why are you using that damn honorific again? You are acting like you don't know me anymore."

Robin held up a hand, staying me. "My apologies. It's just an old habit."

Old habit? Seriously, that was the excuse she was using? I didn't buy it for a second.

"Is there something wrong?" she repeated patiently.

"No," I muttered in irritation. I swear, sometimes pulling honest answers out of Robin is like pulling teeth from a sick, wounded alligator.

She didn't say anything else but her eyes asked _Then why are you here_?

Buying myself a second to think, I joined her on the bench, settling close by and getting comfortable before directly looking at her. "Robin. I came to ask you something."

Waving a hand at me, she said, "Go ahead."

"Why were you surprised?" When she cocked her head at me, not understanding, I clarified. "When that squid swordsman came at you, and I came to take him on instead, you looked at me in surprise. Why?"

Robin smiled calmly, eyes crinkled at the corners as if I had just asked a silly question. "Well, of course I was. You came out of thin air."

I smelled evasion. "You're never surprised. Don't give me that. I've come to your side and fought with you over a hundred times and no matter where I came from, or how suddenly I appeared, you've never been surprised like you were in that moment. I've seen you look relieved, and happy, but you've always looked like you half-expected me to show up. And for good reason. Unless something stopped me, I usually _did_ show up. So why are you surprised this time?"

"We haven't been near each other for two years," she pointed out reasonably. "I'm not used to your habits anymore."

"That's a crock of shit, Robin." She flinched ever so slightly at my harsh response. "Oh, you sound ever so logical with all your reasons, but we both know that's not it. We both know each other better than that. I lost an eye in the process of training so that I could protect you, you and every other person in this crew, and you didn't _expect_ me to come to your side and fight? You, who counts and foresees everything?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes.

Aw, hell. It was that, wasn't it? That stupid misunderstanding that we'd had before being split up on Sabaody. I'd been afraid that was it.

Unfortunately, misunderstandings have this habit of not going away if you leave them alone. In fact, the longer you leave them be, the larger and more tangled they grow. If I wasn't separated from her by Kuma, I'd never have left things alone, and I would have straightened things out with her at the first opportunity I had. But of course, nothing had gone according to plan.

I blew out an irritated breath and tried to figure out how to say this right. "Robin, the only real regrets that I have in my life are the moments where I failed to protect something…or someone. I don't even regret losing this eye of mine because in return for it, I gained the skills I needed so that I can properly protect people in the future."

Her eyes slowly came up and studied my face with such intensity that I swear she could see straight through to the back of my head. "You regretted the promise that you made with me," she whispered in a low voice.

I shook my head firmly. "Not once."

"But…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Not once," I repeated firmly. "I was irritated with the teasing, and I wanted to pound on that stupid cook's face several times, but breaking the promise I made with you wasn't worth it. I didn't regret it, Robin. To me, you were worth the trouble."

Her lips parted in a mix of wonder and bemusement. "Really."

I ran a hand over my head and let out a groan. "Is that really what you thought for the past two years?"

"I didn't have any other reason to think otherwise."

The next time I see Kuma, I'm going to pound him.

"Then, the journals you brought me, were they an apology? Or a souvenir?"

"What, they can't be both?"

She grinned at me. "I don't see why not."

So, were we alright again? Judging by the look on her face, I thought so. She was responding to me like she had before, without this air of caution coloring her words. "So tell me the rest of the story. You were rescued by the Revolutionary Army and met Luffy's dad. What else happened?"

Robin leaned more comfortably into the bench and started weaving her story of the past two years in smooth tones. I listened and watched the variety of emotions play over her face, feeling my heart soothed a little more with each word. Damn, I'd missed this. Missed her. I hadn't realized just how badly until this moment when I truly had her all alone.

We talked and shared stories until the watch was up and Franky came up to replace Robin. He gave us quite the knowing look for being alone together and this time I didn't try to play it off. Funny, I only realized now that he'd been right on the money years ago. Franky is ridiculously good at reading people, and he has one of the sharpest minds on this ship. I wonder how much longer I can keep all of this from him? I didn't really want to advertise my feelings until I had things sorted out with Robin. I'd already learned about how things get screwed up when this wacky crew intervenes in relationships. I didn't want a repeat.

Trying to play it cool, I wished them both a good night and headed straight to my bunk. As much as I'd like to be with Robin a little longer, I had straightened things out with her, and that was progress enough for tonight.

ӜӜӜ

It was the next afternoon before we were alone again. Robin stopped in the doorway of the library and just stared at me, blinking, as if she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Granted, I didn't read that often. I prefer to be up and moving, or dead asleep, but I _do_ have a few books in here, mostly on swordsmanship and meditation. (I think everyone's forgotten that though.) I do read from time to time.

After a long second, she came through, acting as if me being in here was normal. "Zoro. It was so quiet in here, I thought the room was empty."

Heh. Nice save. I didn't believe for one second that was the reason for her surprise. "It's a fascinating book."

"Oh? What are you reading?" she inquired casually, already heading for a particular section of the shelves.

"The History and Destruction of Ohara by Nico Robin," I answered quietly.

Robin stopped dead in her tracks before whipping around, her eyes wide.

I held up the book, my thumb marking my spot, and waved it a little. "I see you finished it. I was a little surprised to find it on the shelves."

For a second she flushed, her hand raising to tuck her hair behind her ear in a rare self-conscious gesture. "I finished writing it while with the Revolutionary Army. They were very supportive of the project. They wanted the world to know what really happened. They helped me publish and distribute it."

Hence why she now had a leather bound copy, eh? "It must have been hard to write," I ventured, not sure if I should say anything else.

"Because it's so thick, you mean?" Robin gave up on where she was heading and came over to sit next to me instead.

"No. Because what happened was so horrific." I was only about a third of the way through and already my stomach was churning at the vivid descriptions. I can't imagine having lived through all of this. I finally understood why Robin had reacted the way she did when CP-9 came and got her, though. Not to mention how she reacted on Eneis Lobby with a buster call hanging over her head. If I had lived through what she had, I might have the same knee-jerk reaction, and been willing to do anything to avoid a repeat.

She looked away and for a long second, and I didn't think she would answer. Then in a quiet voice, so quiet I could barely hear her, she whispered, "It was difficult."

I stared at my hand that was already raised, reaching for her, and shot it back down with a frown. Oi, hand. What do you think you're doing? I wanted to hold her, soothe some of that pain away, but she wasn't my lover. I didn't trust myself enough to try to comfort her as a friend either.

As if wanting to dispel any sign of weakness, Robin looked up at me with a perfect smile. "But the book has done its job. The world now knows the truth, or at least part of it does—"

I couldn't take that fake smile. Almost roughly, I put an arm around her shoulders and brought her head to rest in the crook of my neck. "Don't force yourself," I commanded, disturbed at seeing that false calm. "If it hurts, it hurts. No need to pretend otherwise."

Robin froze against me, one hand against my chest as if not sure whether to push me away or not. Then she let out a long sigh and leaned her full body weight into me.

Oh. Oh man. It was my turn to freeze, not sure of what to do. I'd reacted on instinct, bringing her to me like that, but now that we were in this position, I had no idea what to do. I never in a million years thought she'd react like this. I mean, I can count on the number of one hand the number of times I've touched her, and most of those times I was rescuing her from a dangerous situation.

Um. What am I supposed to do…?

"I missed this," she whispered against my skin.

"Hmm?"

"_Trusting_," she said simply.

"Ah." I got it. The Revolutionary Army might have a worthy cause, but I've never met an army that had all good men in it. There were always a few bad apples in the cart, as the saying went. I'm sure Robin was uncomfortably reminded of all those bad organizations she'd belonged to in the past when she was with those guys. It had to be hard for her to relax and let her guard down.

But of course, her trusting me like this meant that I really couldn't afford to do anything and screw it up. It had taken years to get her to trust me so implicitly. I would be shooting myself in the foot if I tried to make a move right now. Okay me, get a grip on yourself. And if you can't do that, get out of here before you mess things up completely. But I couldn't help hoping…

Robin took the situation out of my hands and pulled back, separating us. This time, her smile was sincere and soft, eyes more peaceful. "I really did miss you."

"Me too," I answered softly. "Next time we see Kuma, we're not going to get within arm's reach of him, okay?"

"Excellent plan," she agreed somberly, eyes crinkling in a silent smile. "I'd rather not spend another two years with the Revolutionary Army, even though that was educational in its own right."

I'd rather not spend another two years separated from you.

* * *

Thanks for reviews! They make me happy~ I have no idea where the story is going to go from here, so wish me luck figuring it out.


End file.
